


It's not a two-way street

by osmalic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Hikago Kink Meme, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would never have worked. That, Akari knew. Two was asking for too much, but three was just too many, a balance that many couldn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a two-way street

It would never have worked. That, Akari knew. Two was asking for too much, but three was just too many, a balance that many couldn't see. Love is always a two-way street, they say, and Akari agrees, she knows, she just knows.

But love in this setting isn't like a road going to two opposite directions. It is them, and it is time.

It is Hikaru, who is Akari's past, her childhood friend. It is a step towards progress, but also something to hold on to. Akari knows Hikaru, for all his boisterous attitude, for all his loud clothes and even louder mouth, is the one who always looks back. There is always something in his eyes, searching for a forgotten yesterday.

Hikaru says, "You can't move forward if you can't look back," and his smile is a sad smile that turns sadder when Akari tries to kiss it away.

But this love is also Akira, who is new to Akari, someone she has to learn. He is Hikaru's first, but now, in this small shared space, they are each other's, and Akira is the future, the one who looks ahead, the one who holds on to traditions but tries to break them to get somewhere. He looks at Hikaru with eyes that Akari fancies are similar to hers, and they share their concern for this boy who shares none of their past now.

Akira says, "You just have to want to walk farther than anyone else," and he squeezes Akari's hands when she presses her lips against his neck.

It's not new, but it's not old, this thing. This relationship.

Akira's hands trace the curve of her hips, holding her there while Hikaru moves inside her. Akari breathes, "Oh," and murmurs two names, reaching behind her, grasping Akira's slender arms as his hands cup her breasts. Her eyes catch how Hikaru smiles at her, then at Akira.

"Okay?" Hikaru murmurs.

"Akira?" Akari asks.

Akira is a mangled mess of words behind her as he mutters his assent, but he is also strong, sure when his fingers reach down touch the space where Hikaru's cock disappears into Akari's folds. Sticky, wet, and there is too much to feel, to touch. Hikaru turns his head aside, tries to look away, and Akira is only looking at this, at her shoulder. Akari knows.

But this love is also Akari, who is quiet and gentle, who disapproves of two-way streets, who believes in time and pasts and futures and presents. She wraps her fingers around Akira's wrist, stilling him, forcing him to be gentle, to take time, to stop and see this. "Here," she whispers, and Akira's breath loosens, laughs, as if remembering that this is to be enjoyed.

She says, "Now," and grabs Hikaru's face, forces him to watch how she falls apart for them, forces him to see how Akira can see only him and her.

Then they look at each other, see each other, almost always like the first time, but always there is today and there is now. Akira presses his cock between her thighs, meeting Hikaru's, and they groan in surprise, making Akari laugh, then gasp. They move together in an almost awkward rhythm, moonlight spilling through the window. Akari will turn and see the goban that catches the rays, realize suddenly how it feels like the universe is coming together in a way that the three of them could understand more than go.

She says, "Here," and she says, "Now."

Hikaru is the past, making them remember. Akira is the future, making them see the future.

But Akari is the present, who holds them together, like a string, like go, like the pathway of stars between universes.

Love isn't a two-way street, but Akari knows that it is more like time. When they come together, when they explode, there is too much to say, too many paths to take, but there aren't too many destinations, and they get there with a little help from time and space.


End file.
